


Something Happened in The Dressing Room

by let_build_a_snowman



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dressing Room Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_build_a_snowman/pseuds/let_build_a_snowman
Summary: Roger was wearing a white shirt and a pair of tight trousers, and just by lowering his head, he can definitely see the golden fuss on Roger’s cheeks and the tip of his nose, and for sure, drops of sweat on them, too. And if he let his eyesight travel further down, he could see streams of sweat gathering on the smooth pale skin of Roger’s bare neck and chest and ready to run down. The younger man’s shirt was definitely ruined for it was already soaked by his own sweat. Brian could see clearly each water stain on that white shirt, especially on the chest, above the stomach and right under the armpits.





	Something Happened in The Dressing Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, sweeties! It's been a long while since I posted my last fanfic, which, sadly, is still not finished yet, for I'm not sure where it'll lead to. I'm so sorry about that.  
However, for some special reasons, I feel like to write this one, so here it is. Hope you guys will enjoy it! I'm not a good writer, so please forgive me if any mistakes are found. As usual, I'm so dying to know about your feelings, so please leave me any comment if you have anything to say.  
Wish all of you all the best! Thank you for reading!

“Oh, fuck you Brian, what the fuck was wrong with you on the stage? I thought we had agreed on that when I said we shouldn’t fucking slow down right in the middle of that song!” Roger shouted at Brian, who's leaning against the dresser, back to the mirror, eyes going wide for anger.

The exhausting but amazing gig just finished minutes ago, and as usual, all four of them were supposed to shag beautiful young girls (or boys) selected from the frantic crowd, and so Freddie and John did, instead of arguing about whether Brian’s guitar solo was slowing down in this suffocating small dressing room.

To be honest, this might not be one of their best performances, but still, Brian thought it's quite good, aside from one or two tiny mistakes, not including getting slowing down of course, he or Freddie had made, which could be barely noticed. 

He just didn't get it. It's not like he had never made mistakes before, and most of the times, they’d choose just to let it slip away, to ignore it, except this once. Wasn't Roger tired after drumming for all night long? Where did he get all the strength to be still so stuck on this single pointless point? 

“Why aren't you talking, Brian?” Roger’s asking in a dangerous tone, turning away from the taller man and heading to close the door. Oh, seemed like he’s still sober enough to remember to maintain their public image, that's a comfort, Brian thought vaguely in the back of his mind.

“What the hell exactly were you thinking about on stage? Are you like just grow your hands? I’ve never seen anyone playing slower than you.” Roger was keeping barking, so high-pitched that Brian was almost about to cover his ears.

As screaming, Roger’s getting nearer to Brian now. Something was clearly gathering in the room, Brian swore he could feel it, but just didn’t know what.

“Were you really focused when you’re on the stage? Or that our sweet lady just thought she could’ve satisfied everyone simply by wearing those silky long-sleeved tops and tight short-to-hip shorts as playing it absentmindedly?” Oh, so here he’s going, huh? Standing there groggily and intoxicatedly and shouting about all the nonsense to his guitarist just to seek for a way to relieve his stress built up during this entire tour and rehearsal stuff. Brian should rather push him away and leave like he’d done so many times before, except he didn’t this time.

Distracted by his thought minutes ago, Brian didn’t even notice that as Roger spoke, the younger man’s closing the distance between them, which was now small enough to force their gazes meet and breath blown on each other’s face. Being a kinda close friend to Roger for quite a long time, still, Brian had never seen this pretty little blonde in such a short distance, and that’s, even being denied, a decent excuse for the total astonishment when the guitarist looked right into the opposed man’s eyes.

Brian has never seen anyone else, boys or girls, as breathtaking as Roger is at any time and place ever before. He had to admitted that the shorter man in front of him has the most amazingly good-looking face in this whole universe, which he could never tear his eyesight away from, especially when that man’s exhausted and sweaty like this.

Roger’s still getting closer to him, and now he could almost count every one of those incredibly long eyelashes Roger’s fluttering far beyond frequency, and grey silhouettes cast on the flushed-a-bit cheeks of Roger’s. Dull as Brian is, he could still feel the heated-up air between them two. He lowered his head and stared back into the blonde’s big blue eyes, and all he could see was the pure desire and want which made his dick twitch in anticipation. He’s already half-hard now.

The light in the little dressing room was dim, covering Roger with warm yellow stream shot out of it. Looking down at Roger, Brian was so sure that the younger man was now shining like an angel. His long blond hair was getting blonder and his big blue eyes were getting bluer, like a deep ocean filled with longing and craving. But at the same time, the mischief and mock hidden perfectly at the back of his eyes reminded constantly Brian of the demon which once lived, and probably would forever live in the dark side of his mind.

They were staring at each other now. The anger within Roger’s eyes was gradually gone and only left there with never-ending silence. The temperature was climbing, causing the moisty steam rising around them, and that’s the time Brian found Roger was drenched.

Of course Roger should be drenched after hours of drumming and singing and screaming. He was exhausted and absolutely sweating heavily, which’s totally understandable. It’s just Brian couldn’t see the reason why he was so turned on with arousal simply by watching his friend sweating. Or god, he did know why.

Roger was wearing a white shirt and a pair of tight trousers, and just by lowering his head, he can definitely see the golden fuss on Roger’s cheeks and the tip of his nose, and for sure, drops of sweat on them, too. And if he let his eyesight travel further down, he could see streams of sweat gathering on the smooth pale skin of Roger’s bare neck and chest and ready to run down. The younger man’s shirt was definitely ruined for it was already soaked by his own sweat. Brian could see clearly each water stain on that white shirt, especially on the chest, above the stomach and right under the armpits.

For now Brian’s lower back was pressed so hard into the edge of the dresser that it hurt so much, since Brian had been trying to avoid any form of physical contact with Roger. He had been rock hard since being attracted by the sweaty Roger, and he inevitably didn’t want Roger to play jokes on his lack of self-control for feeling his flesh with those long and slim thighs. Fighting back the urge of moving his eyesight further down, Brian used his sheer will power to force himself to look back into Roger’s eyes. But his mind kept on wondering. Oh shit, well, now he could even smell the hormone Roger produced.

Oh god, how he wanted to put his hands on Roger’s body and wander along his spine. He could even imagine the way all the sweat got Roger totally wet and sticky, as they dried a little. And additionally, they’d cool down very soon thanks to the breeze made by that broken fan on top of the roof, and leave Roger’s skin at a much lower degree than it should be. And god, he could even stick out his tongue to taste the blonde and lick him thoroughly…

“Brian, you’re hard.” All of a sudden, Roger reached out to grabbed a fistful of Brian’s hair and pulled it violently to force him to lower his head, and spoke quietly to the side of Brian’s ear, voice raw and low as if being thirsty for decades. Shocked and feared, Brian felt like his heart was about to jump out of his throat.

“I know what you want, cause I want that too.” Roger continued, pressing his hardness into Brian’s thigh deliberately and almost causing an unexpecting moan out of him. “So why don’t we just do it?” Saying so, Roger pushed his knee between Brian’s two long skinny legs, rubbing it to and fro on the guitarist’s obvious bulge, but just made him harder.

Brian closed his eyed involuntarily, arching his back for the pure pleasure and trying to buck up his hip in order to seek for more friction. He’s totally lost in it. As soon as Roger pulled himself back, Brian chased, lowering his head for the younger man’s lips.

It’s a filthy, open-mouthed kiss, all teeth and tongues. The moment their lips crashed together, Brian thrust his tongue directedly in between Roger’s lips when the younger man was shouting quietly an open-mouthed ah in surprise. The guitarist first licked his tongue thoroughly on Roger’s white little teeth, then pushed it straight into the back of Roger’s throat, which nearly choked Roger then and there. But within a few seconds, Roger came to conscious and kissed back, sucking on Brian’s tongue teasingly, causing both of them moaning loudly into each other’s wet mouth.

After kissing for a long while, although Brian thought he could even do this like for a lifetime, the dull ache and sore emitting from his chin reminded him of the necessity of pulling back. As he did so unwillingly, a shining string of saliva hanging between their lips made the situation way more erotic.

Brian put one of his hands on the small of Roger’s back, and just let the other one wander at the nape of his neck. Following the routine of his hand, Brian gently put his lips on the blonde’s side of his neck. He didn’t nip or suck hickeys or bruises as he usually did to the girls he slept with. Right now he just wanted to know what’s it like to taste every sweat drop on the other man’s bare skin.

So he did. He stuck his soft pink tongue out to lick feather-lightly on Roger’s neck, making the other man moaning and squirming with wanting. He could feel the strong taste of the man he’d fancied since the very first time they met evidently now. Roger tasted so good that he thought he could simply live for it. Roger was salty and a little bit sour, just like that guy himself, bad-tampered and always in a hurry. But still, after all the taste of salty, the light feeling of fresh would finally rove on the tip of his tongue, making him smile for knowing of the soft and vulnerable side on the very deep part of Roger’s mind.

“Fuck Brian, I need more…” Roger’s panting and groaning, trying his best to form a coherent sentence through his already overwhelming mind.

“Shush, Rog, so needy, huh?” Earlier this night the little boy had been so rude to him, so now, it’s time for Brian to take his revenge. “You look so beautiful like this, my boy, all sweaty and sticky. God, I could literally lick you thoroughly all day long to taste every part of your body. Can you even imagine that?” Saying so, Brian moved his lips to follow the trail down to Roger’s pale chest, sucking and licking everywhere on it.

“I’ll lick from your ear to your chin, then all the way down to your chest and lower stomach, but I won’t put any force in it, so you can’t feel anything too much. All you can feel is only my so light licking which will just cause tickle and more arousal. Can you manage it? Will you be a good boy for me and just let me do that?” Brian’s now kneeling, placing his mouth on Roger’s stomach, eyes still looking up to meet the younger man’s blue eyes under his pretty eyelashes.

“Shit, stop talking Brian, just fucking do it.” Of course Roger wouldn’t admit how turned on he was simply by hearing Brian’s words.

“Oh look at you, you little slut.” Feigning annoyance, Brian gave the blonde a teasing wink, and unzipped the fly of those tight trousers in such a short time that Roger even hadn’t realized what’s going on, then released the fully-erected cock of that younger man and palmed it immediately. “Fuck-” The sudden action caused a pile of curse escaping from Roger’s lips.

Fisting Roger’s dick, Brian seemed to have forgotten what to do. He just stopped, and no more movement took place. “Fuck you Brian May, just do something!” Roger’s becoming impatient and jerked his hip for some friction.

“You know what to say, Rog, just beg me and I’ll give you what you want.” Brian moved his hands from the younger man’s waist to both sides of his hip, holding him steadily.

“Fuck you Brian, you bastard.” Shouting breathlessly, Roger still refused to plead.

“Well, I’m not in a hurry, and if you don’t want to do that, that’s okay, I’ll just leave.” Brian pulled back a little and was ready to stand on his feet.

“Hey don’t go you son of the bitch.” Roger put his hands on Brian’s shoulders and forced him down.

“So-” Brian smirked, staring teasingly.

“Please.” Roger’s now looking at the ground, voice low and cheeks flushed.

“Good boy.” Brian praised. “You have absolutely no idea how incredibly beautiful you are when you blush like this.”

Finishing his sentence, Brian placed a light kiss right on the already angry red head of Roger’s cock at once. Roger’s moaning loudly now.

“So sensitive, don’t you?” Then, Brian just took Roger into his mouth little by little. First, he swirled his tongue on the slit, then under the head, causing Roger shivering whole-bodily. Sucking and kissing on it, Brian took the shaft all the way in almost in no time. Using his hand to hold the younger man still, Brian began to bob his head with a steady rhythm he’s so used to in almost every sex he’d ever had.

“Oh please Brian, that’s it.” It was such an encouragement hearing Roger’s voice erotically ringing in his head, which made Brian going faster and deeper. He tried his best to relax his throat and convinced himself to forget the natural vomit reflex. When he’s ready, he just opened his mouth wider and took the other man thoroughly down to the back of his throat.

By the way Roger arched his back, thrown back his neck and revealed his beautiful bare neck covered with sweat, Brian could tell he's so close now. So he moved one hand to cup Roger's balls and gently began to stroke.

“Keep going Bri, I'm so close-” As the clear pleasure gathering in his lower stomach, Roger cried out. The obvious needing in Roger's voice brought the already-been-hard-for-nearly-hours dick back to Brian's mind. He loosed his grip on the other hand on the younger man's waist and reached down for his own groin.

He'd been hard since Roger began to get close to him, and he's pretty sure he couldn't last long now. The frustration being built for the whole night had sent him on edge already. Judging by the heat pooling in his stomach and all his rushing-to-south blood, Brian knew just a few strokes will get him there.

In order to meet the rhythm of his stroking down there, Brian speeded up his sucking and bobbing, and that's all Roger needed to reach his own climax. The younger man got back a little to pull his dick out of Brian's mouth, which was now filled with his hot white seed which was about to leak out.

The taste of Roger was so strong in his mouth, salty and a little bit sweet too. Without a second thought, Brian swallowed every drop of it before any came out of his lips. And for him, with a few quickened strokes along with the incredible taste of Roger, Brian came hard still kneeling on the ground, mouth opened and neck thrown back, panting loudly but failed to moan out.

Silence for minutes, both of them finally came down from the surprisingly hard orgasm that happened just now.

“Not bad,” Brian said quietly after calming down.

“Shit, that was amazing! Think we should do it more often.” Roger gave Brian a hand to help him on his feet.

“Okay, okay, that's great!” Standing on his feet and staring at Roger for a second, Brian finally admitted. “Think I should fuck you till you see the stars next time.”

“Oh so there'll be a next time huh, Mr. Brian May?” Roger said in a mocking tone. “Do you really think I'll be the one who gets to be fucked? It's not settled yet. No, it's not.”

The air was cooling down now, and the tension was relieved.

“Ok, then let's see.” Looking at that stunning face in front of himself, Brian began to smile.


End file.
